Falling In Love
by percyjckson
Summary: 'Trust me, Lily. I will never fall in love with anyone except you,'


**A/N: **I just realised that figuring out the name of the title is way harder than writing the story. Hehe enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I am not JK Rowling and all of the characters are not mine. (though I wish Remus is)

* * *

''Oi Prongs!''

He looked up, surprised, to find that Sirius was looking at him.

''What?''

''Did you heard what I said?''

''No..?'' he said, facing his three friends who sat by the fireplace. They all look at him with curiousity except for Remus, who looked worried.

''I was saying that we should do a prank, I mean, it's been awhile, you think?''

''Um, I don't feel like doing a prank...'' James said.

''See! I am right! Look at him, Moony, he is whipped! Whipped, I tell you!'' Sirius almost shouted at Remus earning a glare from the third years who was studying. Remus muttered 'Sorry!' at them and looked at Sirius.

''Quiet down, Padfoot!''

''What do you mean that I'm whipped?'' James asked, raising his eyebrows.

''Um well, since you've been appointed Head Boy and now that you hang out with Lily and stuff, we think that you've mature, you know? Because of Lily,'' Sirius said.

''What? You guys are crazy! I am not whipped!''

''Yeah right,'' Sirius rolled his eyes.

''I am not whipped, I am just being friends with her,''

''Yeah, 'friends'. You still have feelings for her, don't you?'' Sirius asked, smirking.

''I do not! My feelings are all gone, I have Lucy, remember?''

''Mate, it's no use denying it. We know that your feelings for Lily will never go away,'' Remus said.

''Oh bugger off,'' James said and walked out of the Common Room.

* * *

_''We know that your feelings for Lily will never go away,''_

James closed his eyes. Remus was wrong. He was wrong. James don't like Lily anymore. They're friends. He has Lucy now, beautiful, sweet, Lucy.

Yet he still couldn't admit to himself that he loved her. No, he certainly did not love Lucy. And he wished he does because Lucy was a perfect girl.

She was the Gryffindor Chaser (Lily was not), she was good in Transfiguration like he is (Lily was not), she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes (Lily doesn't). She was good at everything but she wasn't perfect enough for him.

Lily was.

And he hates to admit it but Remus was right. After all, Remus was always, always never wrong.

''James?''

James cursed himself, _why did she have to be here right now?_

''Leave me alone, Lily,''

Now that they're friends, he uses Lily more often and he likes the sound of her name coming out of his mouth. It's just feels right.

_Blimey, Potter. You have a girlfriend, for God's sake._

Lily, on the other hand, chose to ignore James's last words and took a seat beside James.

''I can't sleep,'' she said.

''Me neither, want one?'' he asked, offering her a pack of cigarrettes.

Lily took one, much to his surprise and light it with James's lighter.

''Thanks,''

They kept quiet after a while, smoking and James wondered what was going on in the red headed's mind.

''The war is getting worse, don't you think so?'' Lily asked.

''Yeah,''

''Have you read the Daily Prophet today?'' James nodded.

_Two muggle borns found dead in own home, killed by Death Eaters, _he remembered reading the newspaper in the morning.

''I never understand why they have hatred for people like me,''

''Lily, you're not gonna die,'' he reassured her.

''Maybe but maybe not, you never know, there is a war coming. We are gonna die somehow,''

''You sound like Sirius,'' Lily laughed and the sound of her laughter made him smile. James reached out to hold her hand and when she didn't pulled away, he felt relieved.

''We'll survive,'' James quietly said.

Lily looked at him and he saw that her green eyes wasn't very bright but as though, filled with tiredness and sadness. He could see eyebags under her eyes and he wondered how long since she had slept. She then looked down at their hands and she quickly pulled away, as though she remembered something,

''How's – how's Lucy?''

_Damn it._

_''_Oh um, she's fine,''

''That's good, I'm really happy for you guys,'' but before he could even replied, she walked away as fast as she could.

James stood up and did one thing he never thought of doing:

He chased her.

* * *

''Lily!''

''There's nothing I want to talk to you, goodnight,'' Lily said, without turning around. They are almost reaching the Common Room and he stood in front of Lily.

''Stop, stop running away from me,''

''I am not running away from you,'' she said quietly.

''Yes you are. You've been doing that since I've been dating Lucy,''

''So you're saying I'm jealous? Well, I am not,'' she said, pushing James out of her way but he was too strong and he took her hand.

''Then why are you running away from me?''

''Because-,'' tears streamed down her cheeks and he wiped them away.

''Because I couldn't stand looking at you falling for someone else,''

James laughed and she felt angry.

''Oh so you think this is funny? Ugh why did I fall for an idiot like you?''

''You're not running away from me anymore,'' he said before cupping her cheeks and kissed her.

Lily was shocked but she didn't pulled away. She was kissing James Potter!

''Trust me, Lily. I will never fall in love with anyone except you,''

* * *

The next morning, he sat down at the Gryffindor table with a big smile on his face. His three friends looked at each other, wondering what the hell happened to their friend.

''What's with the smile?'' Peter asked.

''Oh nothing, it's a sunny bright day and I love you guys,'' James said.

''Oh my god, Prongs has gone mad. We need to find another member,'' Sirius said, looking at Remus, who was laughing.

''Blimey Padfoot, can't you just let me be happy for a while?''

''Insane,'' Sirius muttered, eating his bacon.

''And Remus?'' James asked.

''Yeah?''

''You were right,''

And with that, he stood up and walked away, leaving the three Marauders, confused and slightly worried.


End file.
